Of Mistakes and Misdemeanours
by black-labrador
Summary: Syaoran finally returns from China after 7 years, and Sakura hasn't forgotten about him. But a sudden accident causes Sakura to lose her memory. Can their love survive the amnesia, and a newcomer who looks a lot like Syaoran? Read and See!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Of Mistakes and Misdemeanours

**Prologue**

Rays of light streamed through Sakura's curtains, onto her face. It was the last day of the summer holidays, and for once she had actually finished her homework before that day. Sakura was going to go to the park and draw.

She got up, washed and dressed and went downstairs. Kero followed her and sat at the table with a smug look on his face. "I heard you talking in your sleep again last night. You really need to get that kid off of your mind!"

"Maybe you're right. I bet he already has a family. Geez – I'm 17 and still brooding over a boy I met when I was ten!" Sakura closed her eyes and tried to erase the image of the one she loved.

Fujitaka walked in and started to prepare breakfast. "Sakura, what do you want for breakfast, eh? I've got sausage, egg, bacon, fried bread… what's up, honey?"

"Nothing. Can I have scrambled egg and bacon, please?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Kero, who was sitting dead still on the table. "Kero, they know who you are; there's no point doing that stuffed animal pose anymore."

Kero relaxed as he remembered. "Oh yeah…"

"Oi, monster – you've got a letter." Touya walked into the kitchen and sat down in the seat opposite Sakura. "It looks like it's from…" Touya inspected the post-mark. "…Hong Kong, China – the Chinese Gaki has finally bothered to contact you, eh?"

Sakura's eyes shot open and her head jerked up. She snatched the letter from Touya's hand before he got it fully open and read it, with trembling hands.

**From the desk of Syaoran Li**

**Dearest Sakura,**

**I'm a fool. I have been so selfish by leaving you, and I hope that you still think of me as much as I think of you. I am flying out to Japan in a few days, on the 31****st**** of March, and I would like to see you. Please meet me in "Penguin Park" on that day at 1pm. I can't wait to see you.**

Syaoran

Sakura read it over and over, getting more excited all the while. It was 10:00am on the 31st of March. She stood up quickly, screamed with excitement and rushed upstairs to get her coat. Grabbing an apple on the way out, she said "I'll be back later!"

Fujitaka, Touya and Kero looked at the door, stunned. Sakura had gone from depression to delight in the time it takes, well, to read a letter.

**Chapter One**

Sakura was at the bridge well ahead of time, and had taken a book with her to pass the time. She didn't mind being early but she didn't want to be late. Someone walked by and stood on the opposite side of the bridge. Sakura's aura prickled.

Suddenly the stranger asked, "Would you, by any chance, know Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Who wants to know?" Sakura answered, looking at the stranger. When he didn't reply, she said, "That would be me. If you want me to go anywhere, I can't. I'm waiting for someone." She turned back to her book.

The stranger walked over, put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and turned her around.

"What?!" Sakura grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground. "I'm so sorry! It's a reflex. I get people doing that a lot to me." She helped him up.

"You've gotten stronger, Sakura-chan." The strange looked into her eyes and she into his and Sakura knew who it was.

"Syaoran!" She threw arms around his neck and hugged him. They ended up back on the floor in a heap. "I thought you'd forgotten about me…" Sakura started to cry into his shoulder.

"I know, Sakura but I'm here now." Syaoran hugged her back hard, kissing her hair.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, still hugging him.

"….I…er, that is to say…umm…Come with me." Syaoran took her hand and led her to a secluded clearing in the woods. "Now we can talk. I…I…" Syaoran stuttered. "I can't believe how stupid I've been…"

Sakura looked at Syaoran's face, and saw regret, but said nothing.

"Meiling broke off the engagement as soon as we returned home from Japan seven years ago. She told me it would be for the best, as she knew how I felt, and still feel about y…" Suddenly somebody came into the clearing. It was a man of about Syaoran's stature and build. The stranger was holding a handgun.

He broke into a run and ran past Syaoran, grabbing Sakura as he ran. "SHAORAN!! HELP!!" Sakura screamed, trying desperately to escape the strange man's grip. He dropped her as she landed a kick on the side of the man's knee. He saw Syaoran draw a sword and started to run away.

"Sakura, where are your cards??" Syaoran yelled.

"At home! I don't need them much anymore!"

"Baka Sakura! Go and get them!" Sakura stood up and ran. She couldn't use her cards because they were in her bedroom at home.

Damn it! Sakura thought I have to get home!! She sprinted as fast as she could in the right direction and ran onto the road.

BANG!!

Sakura lay on the road, hardly moving, and trying hard to breathe. "Sakura!!" Syaoran's voice pierced through her mind. He was kneeling at her side and trying to arouse her. "Yes, emergency services? There's been an accident. Mmm Hmm, Yes…" Syaoran told the emergency services their whereabouts and condition.

Very soon an ambulance and Sakura's family came rushing to the scene. Sakura was unconscious, but breathing. The paramedics put her on a stretcher and took her to hospital in an ambulance.

"…Yes, she'll be fine. I need you to fill in a sheet about her, her blood type and stuff like that. Thanks…"

Sakura was lying in hospital with Touya, Fujitaka, Kero, Yukito, Tomoyo and Syaoran at her side. Her eyes fluttered open. "Sakura! How are you? Do you feel ok? Oh, Sakura, we thought the worst had happened!!" Tomoyo gabbled. Her lavender eyes were blood-shot and there was an empty packet of tissues on her lap.

"Wh...Who are you?" was Sakura's simple reply.

XxXxXxXxXx

B-L


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I know that I didn't do this for the first chapter, but I have to say (sadly) that I don't own CCS, only the chara

**Chapter 2**

"Wh…Who are you?" Sakura asked; bewildered at all of the attention she was getting. "Where am I? _Who_ am I?" Sakura looked blank. Her eyes were not shining, as they usually did, but were like empty green shells.

"Sakura! Don't you remember anything??" Syaoran whispered; terrified that Sakura had forgotten what had happened with the cards, and more importantly their relationship.

"Sa…Ku…Ra? Is that my name…?" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura!! Don't tell me you've forgotten everything!!" Tomoyo cried, tears streaming out of her eyes. "What about the cards, your life, and your beloved Li-kun!" she thrust her arms around Sakura and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Umm, excuse me for interfering, but we need to keep Miss Kinomoto in the hospital for observation. Have a ahem nice day…" The doctor said, walking into the ward.

"Of course, we'd best be going. Come on, everyone out." Fujitaka said, standing up and leading the way to the door. "Come on!" he whispered to Syaoran, who was sitting in a chair staring at Sakura.

"Mr. Kinomoto? Could I please stay for a while to talk to Sakura and help her to remember things?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.

"I'm afraid not, Sakura needs her rest." Sakura's father replied.

XxXxXxXxXx

In a few days, Sakura was let out of the hospital. Fujitaka took her home, and everybody but Syaoran was waiting for her there. Touya had stopped him from seeing Sakura because he thought that Syaoran had caused her to be hit by a car, and as Sakura had amnesia, there was no one to say that he hadn't.

"Who was that boy that was at the hospital? He seemed so upset about something. Was it me?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. Sakura had lots of questions, and as Tomoyo knew everything about her, she was the best person to ask.

"That was Li Syaoran. He's from China, and you met him when you were ten. He –"

Touya stepping into the room cut off Tomoyo's sentence.

"Dinner's ready if you're hungry." He said, and then he left.

"Shall we?" Tomoyo asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Sure, I'm so hungry!" Sakura answered eagerly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, at Tomoeda Airport, a boy of about Syaoran's age walked into the terminal. He had just flown in from Hong Kong.

"Ryoki! There you are!" A voice called

"Syaoran! How have you been?" Ryoki called, running over to Syaoran, who was waiting for him.

This boy was Li Ryoki, another of Syaoran's cousins. He looked almost identical to Syaoran, but he had slightly darker coloured hair, and his eyes were blue.

"Not too good, to be honest. You know the girl I came to see here? Well, she had an accident and has amnesia. She can't remember anything, and her stupid brother has stopped me from seeing her because he thinks that I caused the accident!" Syaoran explained "Anyway, how about you?" He forced a smile.

"I've been ok comparatively! So tell me all about this girl when we're on the way, huh?" Ryoki smiled and picked up his suitcase.

"Sure." Syaoran took the bag off him and lifted it with ease.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Wow, that was good!" Sakura sighed, leaning back on her chair.

"I have to agree, Mr. Kinomoto, you are an excellent cook!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Thank you girls, why don't you go to the park to walk and chat? Sakura might pick up some memories, too!" Fujitaka smiled.

"Are you sure? Don't you want us to help clear up?" Tomoyo asked kindly

"No, It's ok. Go on!" Sakura's father laughed.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So…you're in love with her and, this girl, she was in love with you? Wow, poor girl… OW!!" Ryoki got hit on the head by Syaoran's fist.

"Don't EVER say that, ok? It's bad enough not being able to see her." Syaoran sighed. "Hey, why don't I take you round? We could start at the park if you want…?" Syaoran said, not really asking.

"Why not? I think it's a good idea. How about town first, though? Want to see some talent!"

"No. The park, ok?"

"Ok"

XxXxXxXxXx

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking through the park. Tomoyo was contemplating on whether to tell Sakura about her previous relationship with Syaoran. What if it had been just a childhood infatuation? Tomoyo decided that it would be best to see what happened, and to test whether their love was real.

Sakura asked her endless questions, mainly about Syaoran.

"Why did he look so sad? I feel like I know him very well, and I just want to help him feel better… Was it my fault? Did I make him sad?"

"Pretty much, yeah. You were childhood friends, and he came back from China yesterday. You were in the park together, but the details are a bit fuzzy because you don't remember, and Touya won't let him see you at all! He thinks that he caused the accident, which I think is a load of rubbish. Touya doesn't know what happened, and neither do I for one, but what I DO know is that Syaoran didn't cause that crash to happen. Touya has no idea what he's done."

"Hmmm…" Sakura was lost in a sea of thoughts. She was thinking about Syaoran and his sad eyes. From her hospital bed and her initial fuzzy thoughts, she hadn't noticed much about his appearance apart from his brown, messy hair. And while Sakura was thinking, Syaoran and Ryoki rounded the corner in front of them and they literally walked into one another, with Ryoki ending up on top of Sakura on the ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

B-L


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

Sakura's face turned bright red when she realised who was on top of her. "Syaoran!" she exclaimed.

"Er… No, I'm not Syaoran, I'm his cousin Ryoki!" Ryoki answered, pushing himself up and off of Sakura. He held out a hand to pick her up with but Syaoran got there first.

"Sakura-chan, how are you feeling?" He asked, holding on to her hand a little longer than she expected. Sakura's heart did a backflip.

"Ano… I'm feeling ok thank you, I'm just happy that nothing was broken in the accident… Well, apart from my head of course! I don't remember anything." Sakura looked down at her feet, upset for a reason totally unknown to her.

Ryoki and Tomoyo looked at each other, weighing up the situation. Tomoyo didn't smile at Ryoki, and took Sakura's hand. "Sakura-chan, we'll go back to the house now, you must be getting tired! I know I am!" Sakura let herself be led away vaguely waving goodbye to the boys.

"She's hot!" Ryoki exclaimed, turning towards Syaoran. "Do you think I could-" Ryoki stopped talking when he saw Syaoran's face, looking towards the place where Sakura went.

"We must be 'Star-crossed lovers', like in that play by that English guy." Syaoran sighed sadly.

"You mean Will Shakespeare? That's from Romeo and Juliet, you don't want to turn out like them, though…" Ryoki explained knowledgably.

"Come on then, I'll show you Tomoeda…" Syaoran headed out of the park.

They went towards the shopping district, and in the heart of a huge crowd, Ryoki got separated from Syaoran. Not knowing where he was, he went and waited by a huge monument in the centre of the plaza. While he was waiting to see Syaoran again, he sat and thought about the girl he had seen earlier.

'Sakura, was it? She was beautiful, not only that, she was hot! What am I going to do?' Ryoki thought to himself, envisioning Sakura in front of him. He almost reached out to pull her closer to him when he realised that it was Sakura for real! She was with her friend from before, Tomoyo.

Sakura looked over at the statue, and saw Ryoki. "Syaoran-kun!" She laughed, and ran over. "Long time no see!" She smiled so sweetly that Ryoki forgot to tell her who he was. "Are you alone now?" Sakura asked. "Why don't you come with us?"

Tomoyo got lost in the crowd, but heard Sakura shout "Syaoran-kun!" and so thought that she was safe. She wandered around for a while, aimlessly, just waiting for the crowd to thin out. She passed Syaoran in the same crowd and said hi, before – 'Wait, Syaoran??' She backtracked and found that Syaoran had done the same.

"I thought-" Tomoyo began

"-That you were with-" Syaoran continued

"Sakura!" They exclaimed together, now that Sakura was not where they both thought she was.

"So, where is she now?" Syaoran asked, trying to be casual but failing miserably.

"Well, I heard her call your name a couple of minutes ago, I thought that she saw you in the crowd or something." Tomoyo answered, "Obviously she's not with you though. Who would she have seen?"

"Ryoki maybe? We got separated in the crowd. Oh! It's thinned down a lot, let's go and look!" Syaoran gestured for Tomoyo to follow him. They passed a huge statue with benches all around it, but they were all empty.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was pitch dark; you couldn't even see the reflection of light in a person's eyes.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered tentatively into the darkness. She reached out her hand and felt a body, warm and comforting. She tugged at the fabric of their clothes, and the person moved.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?" Ryoki asked. "Where are we?" He could feel Sakura's touch on his clothes and he trembled, remembering what was going on.

_Flashback:_

"_Are you alone now?" Sakura asked. "Why don't you come with us?"_

_Sakura held out her hand for him to take when the bench gave way beneath them. Ryoki grabbed Sakura's hand and she fell into the cavern too, landing on top of Ryoki. The force of the fall knocked them both out._

He touched his head, and it felt wet around the hairline of his face. He wiped it on his trouser leg and put his hand on the ground. The floor was made of some sort of stone, quite uneven where they were sitting, but much smoother about 50cm away, like marble.

Sakura's movement made him lose his thoughts. She let go of his shirt and tried to stand, but fell back to the floor. "Ah! I think I've twisted my ankle…" She started to cry with the pain. Ryoki put his arms around her.

"Come on, let's find our way out of here! There seems to be a path over there." Ryoki was suddenly very glad of the darkness, as he was blushing furiously.

Sakura leant on Ryoki to stand up, and he hitched her up onto his back. As she put her arms around his shoulders, he felt a shiver of excitement. 'Sakura is here with me! Now's my chance!' He thought to himself.

Sakura, on the other hand, was confused. 'He's meant to be my childhood friend, and because of how Touya acted towards him, maybe he was more than that… But I don't feel like I know Syaoran-kun at all! He was more comforting earlier, in the park…' Sakura sighed and relaxed on to Ryoki's shoulders, letting him lead the way down the unlit path.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 4

Syaoran and Tomoyo searched everywhere around the mall and the surrounding plaza. "Where could she have gone? Ryoki's not around, either!" Syaoran asked, annoyed about not being able to find them.

"Maybe they're together? I did hear her shout 'Syaoran' before she took off, and you two look pretty alike!" Tomoyo reasoned, frowning when Syaoran's expression said 'We do NOT look alike!' "Remember, she has amnesia!! She is finding it hard to tell people apart, especially since you DO look very similar."

Syaoran 'hmph'd, and sat down on a bench around the mall monument, in the plaza. Tomoyo sat too, and as she sat, something clicked behind her back. She turned around and came face to face with the barrel of a handgun. She froze in her seat.

Syaoran also heard it and looked over.

"Give me your purse!" The masked man holding the gun yelled at Tomoyo. "Do it or I'll shoot!" He waved his gun in Tomoyo's face.

Moving with astounding speed, Syaoran swung his leg over and kicked it out of the man's hand. It bounced off the floor and fired a shot, which hit Tomoyo in the arm. She fell off the bench, to the ground.

Syaoran was stood on the bench, looking down at the man. He raised his foot to strike again, but at that moment, something shifted underneath him and he saw the ground rush up around him. Tomoyo's face was the last thing he saw, surrounded by people trying to get her to a hospital.

Syaoran stood alone in the darkness. He was not hurt from the fall, but incredibly confused as to where he was. He took his cell phone from his pocket and switched on the torch that was attached to it.

The bean shone around the walls, showing a sheer rock face either side of him, up to only God knows what height. The floor was a cream marble, however, with pink veins running through the polished stone. There was a thin film of dust over the surface, with tracks from rodents criss-crossing it. He saw, a bit further on, an alcove. He went to it and sat down on the uncomfortable ground.

'What am I meant to do now??' He thought to himself. 'I don't even know where I am! What is this place?'

He switched his torch off and tried to calm down. Then he heard a scream.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Ryoki were further down the path to Syaoran, Sakura still on Ryoki's back. She was feeling more and more uneasy by the minute, not understanding herself for feeling uncomfortable with Syaoran. Suddenly she had a flashback:

_Syaoran held out his hand to her after she fell over in the playground, and a warm, comforting green aura hugged her own pink one, making her feel happy and at ease again. His smile was so warm and genuine, like he really cared for her, and she felt her heart rate quicken._

Sakura came back to the present. She was happy, because she seemed to be getting back some of her memories bit by bit, but she was also sad, because the Syaoran from her flashback was most definitely not the one that she was being carried by.

"Put me down, Syaoran." She whispered.

Ryoki obliged, surprised once again at the name. "I'm not -" he thought for a second, battling his conscience. The devil won. "Why did you want me to put you down? Is your ankle feeling better?"

"I think I can manage by myself now, thanks." She tried to look at his face, but it was so dark she could hardly see anything. But, could she see the outline of Syaoran's face?

Another flashback came, unbidden, into her mind.

_It was sunset. Syaoran stood close to her, in the snow. Sakura was excited, as she didn't get to see snow very often. "You look beautiful in the snow, Sakura-chan," he mumbled, blushing. He tried to avoid her eyes but failed, as he was too fixated on her beauty. Sakura looked back at him. His messy hair had snowflakes in it, making it slightly wet, but even cuter. His eyes were so … deep, she could hardly breathe. But what colour were they? The light was bad: She couldn't tell. _

_He put his hands on her arms and brought her to him, into an embrace. "I think I -" Syaoran started, but didn't finish the sentence. Sakura looked up at him, and as she did so he looked down at her. Their noses met in a brush of cold and warmth all at once. Syaoran kissed her gently on the cheek, pressing her close to him and Sakura hugged him all the tighter. Before they knew it, the sun had gone down and their friends were calling them inside. Sakura felt great disappointment, and Syaoran showed it on his face._

Sakura shuddered, shaking off the memory. She realised that she could see a little bit of light towards one end of the darkness. "Syaoran-kun, what's that over there?"

Ryoki turned around and noticed the faint light. "Maybe it's a way out. Let's go towards it?"

Consenting, Sakura trying to mask her pain as she walked towards the light with the boy she thought was the one she loved.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed her from behind, and Sakura shrieked.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hope you like!

B-L


End file.
